Underwater Beauties
by Lady Juse
Summary: Aang, Sokka and Zuko lost someone they’ll miss dearly Aang losses Katara, Sokka looses Toph and Zuko losses his Uncle Iroh. To the Underwater Beauties some, but not major, plotlines from the “Harry Potter” books.


Underwater Beauties

Summary: Aang, Sokka and Zuko lost someone they'll miss dearly (Aang losses Katara, Sokka losses Toph and Zuko losses his uncle: Iroh.) To the Underwater Beauties; some plotlines from the _"Harry Potter"_ books.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender nor do I own Harry Potter, if I _did _however, I'll be typing this story on a solid gold-flat screen computer, after donating 99 of it to charity and having a hundred billion dollars left to play with :) (note: sorry if I exaggerated the disclaimer a bitthe part about the billion dollars)

* * *

They were at it again, Aang, Zuko and Sokka were arguing as usual. It was a bit past sun rise and they were at it "Must be a new record," Katara mumbled under her breath.

Aang, Zuko and Sokka were ALWAYS fighting, at night they had to separate them so they can't kill each other. Katara checked their water sources, there was no water left. Katara then asked if Toph and Iroh would join her to get some more water.

"I'm just about SICK of those three fighting!" Toph yelled in frustration after they told them not to kill each other and Sokka was being all protective of Toph-like her dad!

"Tell me about it!" Katara said as they reached the river.

"But what are we going to do?" Iroh asked.

* * *

"Do you have a clear view of them?"

A woman with skin of the sea, hair of seaweed and eyes as brown as mud with a tiara made of junk asked a young lady in front of her. "Yes, my queen" the young lady replied as she whipped her out her hands as she did Katara, Toph and Iroh were seized by tentacles and pulled into the river.

* * *

Later that day, past twilight, Zuko was sitting by the small fire that had little heat, and said "Something's wrong, neither Katara, Toph, nor Uncle has returned yet,"

"Come on!" Sokka yelled "What could happen?"

"Yeah" Aang said joining them by the fire "they could just be lost".

Then, just, then the campfire flamed higher as a golden egg appeared.

"Hm?" Aang questioned as Zuko controlled the fire so Sokka could collect the egg.

"OWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEE!!" Sokka shouted as the dropped the egg and the egg opened and a screeching noise came out of the egg.

Then they heard some one say: "You have until morning to figure out what this means…"

The three boys looked at each other.

"What does it mean?" Zuko shouted at the others…

"Hmm…" Sokka wondered aloud "Maybe if we _wash _it we'll find out?"

"Let's try" Aang said going to the river

* * *

The young woman that told the woman to seize Toph, Iroh and Katara smiled.

* * *

They got to the river and saw the water vases. Aang waterbent water around them and Zuko opened the egg and an eerie course sang:

_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
__We cannot sing above the ground,  
__And while you're searching ponder this:  
__We've taken something that you'll sorely miss,  
__An hour long you'll have to look,  
__And recover what we have took,  
__But past the hour - the prospect's black  
__Too late it's gone and won't come back_

Then Aang dropped the water; they looked confused.

"Huh?" Zuko wondered aloud after they returned to the camp

"Wait!" Sokka said, "I have a scroll from Wan Shi Tong's Library; on 'underwater beauties'!" He pulled out a pure-white scroll from his bag, opened it, and read:

"_Underwater beauties are also known as "the testers" for they steal one's treasured possession (someone that they share a special bond with) then; they send a message by a golden egg , sent by fire, singing a song telling they have their treasure_._ They have an hour in the morning after they got the message to retrieve their treasure_ That's all it says" Sokka inquired.

"So we need to rescue our treasure? I need to rescue Katara" Aang said

"Uncle Iroh" Zuko stated

"And mine is Toph" Sokka said

"So we have an hour to find them?" Zuko asked

"That's what the song says" Aang replied

"So tomorrow we go directly to the river and retrieve our treasures" Sokka said with a fierce look on his face.

* * *

That morning Aang, Sokka and Zuko went to the river to jump in when a young lady appeared and told them "I can give you your heart's desire, just give up on your treasures"

"NO!" all three of the shouted "We won't give up _anything _for our hearts desire!"

"Really?" She said "Zuko, you can be _Fire Lord!_"

Zuko was about to say 'yes' when Sokka slapped him!

"No!" Zuko said flatly

"Fine" the lady said "I knew you were going to say that, here" she gave them each a green plant.

"What's this do?" Aang asked

"These will help you breathe under water; but only for one hour, so swallow it exactly when you enter the water"

"Okay" Aang said as they put the green thing in her mouth and jumped into the water and swallowed the green plant. Then they saw the beauties of the underwater world, even though they were fully dressed, they didn't have problems swimming. They swam over seaweed in a very spectacular style, first Zuko, next Sokka with Aang last, but Aang was seized by the seaweed

"AANG!" Sokka yelled and he and Zuko swam to help him.

They tried to pull Aang free but the seaweed only got tighter.

"Wait!" Aang yelled, "This isn't working!"

"You, _think_ that!" Sokka said "I think we need to cut the weeds" So they cut the weeds, Zuko with his dagger that read: '_Never give up without a fight_' and Sokka with his boomerang. Soon enough, all of the seaweed was cut and Aang was free. A little while later, 3 blue-skinned black-eyed matted seaweed haired women came swimming after them,

"Great…" Sokka said sarcastically rolling his eyes, "I think those are underwater beauties!"

"We need to split up!" Aang yelled "Zuko you go left, Sokka you go right and I'll go forward" So they did. Then the underwater beauties stopped,

"They split up" one of them said "Sphinx, you go after Zuko,"

"Why can't I go after that charming water tribe boy?" Sphinx asked

"Because _that_ will be utter torture for him, any way, Sue, go after Sokka, and I'll try to stop Aang"

* * *

So they chased after them. Sphinx chased after Zuko and got in front of him and a wall appeared! Zuko came to a stop and ordered her to let him pass

"No" Sphinx said "You need to answer a riddle in order to pass"

"Okay" Zuko muttered. Sphinx then stated the riddle:

_I am not alive, but I grow  
__I don't have lungs, but I need air  
__I don't have a mouth, but water kills me.  
__What am I?_

Zuko pondered on this for a while, but not _to_ long of a while; for that could cost him, then said: "Fire"

"Right" she said as the wall disintegrated.

* * *

While Zuko was trying to find the answer to that riddle, Sokka had a problem of his own, Sue she was attacking him "Huh?" Sokka said as she struck him with a pointy object

"The only way you'll get past is if you win" Sokka then took out his sword, he had never used it under water before, why would he need to any ways?

So, as Sokka and Sue were fighting and Zuko was being tested on his knowledge, Aang was being tested on his speed. Meeng was her name, and she chased him to an underwater tunnel and let the rocks do the rest of the work.

* * *

When all three of then completed their test, they heard an eerie course sing:

_An hour long you'll have to look  
__And recover what we have took,  
__Your times half-gone so tarry not  
__Lest what you seek stays here to rot_

They had wasted half of their time on the tests! They started to swim faster than they have ever swum before.

* * *

Zuko was the first to reach the hostages; well, he saw a stadium, as grand as an Agni Kai stadium, first, but in the middle of the stadium, were three dots tied to seaweed, he knew who the dots were.

He got to the dots in mere seconds, as he got closer the details got clearer, his Uncle was beside Toph, who was in between Iroh and Katara, bubbles issuing from his mouth, he was a couple of feet away from them, when he stopped, Aang and Sokka weren't there yet, he then heard young male voices saying "Take your hostage, leave the others, they don't matter,"

"Yes they do!" Zuko shouted "They matter to my…my" He was stalling

"Your _whats?" _One of the males sneered

"My _friends_" Zuko finally said "and I want to make _sure_ that they get here safely!"

"Suit yourself," they said swimming away telling their bear-trout to attack Aang and Sokka.

* * *

Aang and Sokka were getting closer to the stadium, when the bear-trout attacked them! Sokka got out easily with his sword, but Aang on the other hand had no weapons to defend himself with, panicking, Aang drew himself to the surface and leapt out of the water, flipping over the bear-trout.

Sokka was the second to reach the hostages; he saw Zuko just floating there, doing nothing, "Zuko what are you doing?" Sokka asked "Get your uncle and get out of here!"

"No, not yet" Zuko said his gold eyes fixed on the archway "Not until Aang gets here"

Sokka was about to ask why when…

"HI GUYS!!" Zuko and Sokka jerked around to find Aang, already holding on to the seaweed binding Katara "What are you gut waiting for?"

A couple of seconds later, Zuko Sokka and Aang had their hostages' seaweed and then Aang said "One, two, three…CUT!"

Aang had airbended this whip of air and cut the seaweed, Zuko had used the dagger again and Sokka used his boomerang both cutting their blades of seaweed.

The Queen of the Underwater Beauties was _furious_! _No_ one has _ever_ gotten this far, but she didn't give up. She decided to test their endurance, by making water try to push them away from the surface,

Aang, Sokka and Zuko had grabbed their hostages by the wrist and now were swimming up, when a couple of things happened at, what looks like, the exactly same time. Here's what happened:

Water started to push the six down  
A group of Underwater Beauties attacked them  
Iroh started to slip out of Zuko's grasp

"ZUKO!" Sokka and Aang cried as they tried to fight off the Underwater Beauties and keep going up.

Iroh then slipped out of Zuko's grasp.

"Save you and your treasures!" Zuko yelled as the Underwater Beauties rounded on him. "I'll catch up!"

Aang and Sokka came to the surface, just as the plants effect worn off and looked down into the water and saw a few things:

A group of Underwater Beauties trying to bind Iroh  
Zuko being bound by another group of Underwater Beauties  
Zuko doing, what appeared to be, meditation.

Zuko was letting go of all thought. Just as Iroh taught him. Then he snapped his eyes open and firebent out of the Beauties grasp, grabbed Iroh's wrist and joined the others.

They crawled onto the shore, Zuko coughing, and Aang airbent them all dry and went back to the camp…

* * *

It was night time, Zuko had made another fire, bigger and warmer than from the night before, and they thought that the excitement of the day was already past the maximum; as they fell asleep…

They dreamed they were standing in a meadow. A young woman ran towards them. A woman with skin of the sea, hair of seaweed and eyes as brown as mud with a tiara made of junk,

"Are you the three who got back their treasures?" She asked them kindly

"Y-yes" Aang stammered

She walked towards the scared looking boys and bowed saying only one word: "Congratulations"

"What?" Aang asked looking confused

"You three are the first to have passed this test, now I ask you, Zuko, _why_"

Zuko just stared at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"Why did you wait for the other two? Why, in a choice between honour or your uncle, did you chose your uncle? Why did you choose to allow the Beauties to take _you_? Why did you do what you did?"

"Because I chose it," Zuko said flatly

"_Exactaly!_" She said "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities"

She claped her hands happily as the others just looked at her funny, she then said "You three passed the biggest test of them all: friendship, when one of you was caught you guys helped him out, and when you had a choice of waiting or going you waited."

The boys smiled at each other as the queen then said "Well, would ya look at the time! I should be getting back!"

She then said "Until we meet again!" and vanished

Just as she disappeared, their eyes snapped open, just as their eyes snapped open, Katara, Toph, and Iroh woke up muttering things like, "How did we get here?" and "What happened?"

All Aang, Zuko and Sokka could do was smile and say. "Something big,"

There are some things in this world that happen that you can't end without becoming best friends, saving your loved one from drowning, is one of them

* * *

A/N: There ya go, an Avatar/Harry Potter crossover, well not really a crossover, but yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender nor do I own Harry Potter, just wanted to make that clear!

And remember: R&R!


End file.
